taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
Safer
Safer is the first episode of series 25. It was written by Mike Cullen and directed by Ian Madden. The episode had 4.9 million viewers with a 20% share. Plot synopsis After giving a lecture on violence against women, a campaigner is found clubbed to death, and the team investigate, with DI Ross becoming particularly committed to the case. Full plot synopsis Emily Patrick is alone in an empty community college lecture room, packing away her books. Before she has a chance to respond to the sound of footsteps, growing louder at a quickening pace, a sudden and vicious assault leaves the passionate anti-domestic violence campaigner lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Emily was a campaigner against domestic violence and took a controversial approach of publicly shaming violent offenders. On being told of the news, colleague June Lamont reveals that she was worried Emily’s approach would brand the organization as extremist in the press. On investigating further, the team uses her computer to produce a list of more potential suspects – the men she was targeting. The first, Colin McDermott, had served 12 years for rape. Emily Patrick was hot on his trail since his recent release, canvassing his neighbours and provoking him to move again and again. It is eventually revealed that McDermott attended Patrick’s lecture that evening. The question is, why didn’t Emily recognize him? And, why is it that McDermott recognizes not Emily, but June Lamont as the woman petitioning his neighbours? A third suspect, Kevin Nash, offers an even greater motive and has a history with the team. At the trial of his wife Shannon, who had attempted to murder him out of fear for her own life, Reid and Ross were at loggerheads over how much information to put forth for the unsympathetic trial judge who, thanks to Reid’s insistence on reading her confession, sent Shannon to jail. Reid, now showing some guilt, reveals that Sharon had been released some weeks ago. Kevin Nash, now re-married and supposedly reformed, is adamant of his innocence, but his attitude hits a nerve with Ross – especially as he suspects that Nash is hurting his new wife Paula. Ross and Reid argue over the case, but Ross won’t be talked down over Nash. When Nash’s wife Paula lands in hospital claiming she fell down the stairs, Ross is intent to seize the opportunity to make Nash repay his old debts, if not to prove he is guilty of Patrick’s murder. The case against Nash builds, with a frantic phone call from Sharon who claims he’s kicked in her door. After Nash threatens her and runs away, Sharon reveals to the team a stack of letters that he’d sent to her in prison – one more menacing than the next. When confronted, new wife Paula insists that the letters were at a low point in Nash’s recovery, and that his only intention in visiting Sharon was to get them back because he wanted to bury his past once and for all. Ross’ frustration with Nash’s ability to escape his offenses reaches a boiling point and turns to blows as he pounces on Nash, an action something that might jeopardise not only the case, but possibly his entire career. Cast Matt Burke - Alex Norton Jackie Reid - Blythe Duff Robbie Ross - John Michie Stuart Fraser - Colin McCredie Ellis Sinclair - Katrina Bryan References Category:Series 25 episodes